Betting On Love
by RR-Roza-Robertson
Summary: What happens when Naru and Yasu bet on love? Is romance in the air between a certain Chinese man and young assistant? Better yet, what about the two men betting on it?
1. Chapter 1

**This is another prompt, although now a two-shot. **

**Mai x Lin, I do not own Ghost Hunt! Enjoy!**

**Also, I didn't realise how long this was going to be, which is the reason it is now a two-shot! **

"This is stupid," Naru grumbled, shaking his head at Yasuhara who stood before him, a wicked grin tilting his lips.

"Oh come on, I bet you 50 that they'll be together," Yasuhara whispered, knowing that the 22 year old girl was just outside the door.

"It won't work," Naru protested, not mentioning that he believes that she still has a thing for him.

"Ah, so you do like her? After all, that can be the only reason you deny that they have something," Yasuhara mocked, turning around with a shrug "I guess I'll just have to go tell her, then," Naru suddenly growled, slapping 50 on his desk. He did not want that brought up again. Even if he didn't like Mai, he didn't want the awkwardness to return to the office.

"You're on, I bet that by the time we check on them tomorrow morning, Koujo and Mai will _not _be together," with a wicked grin Yasu slaps down his own 50 and chuckles.

"You're so on!" Yasu cheered. Oh, he knew for a fact that this is one bet that he'd be winning.

Two hours later it was almost the end of Mai's work shift and Naru knew that if he wanted to keep his money, and Yasu's, he had to get a move on.

There was a soft "come in," from Koujo as Naru knocked on the door, trying to keep a straight face.

"Was there something you needed?" Koujo asked, confused and seeing the younger man in his coat with his bag.

"I have to go pick something up quickly; may I have the keys to the car?" Koujo regarded the narcissist carefully. It wasn't often that Naru would leave the office to pick something up; usually he sent Mai or Koujo.

"What is it?" Naru desperately tried to come up with an excuse before sighing.

"Yasuhara wishes to speak to me for some reason, he said that I should be back in time for your shift to end," it wasn't an entire lie, he does need to go speak to Yasu, and if Naru was coming back it would've been in time for Koujo's shift to end. He just wasn't coming back.

Koujo almost smirked but thankfully hid it, "Fine, but you better be back," Naru didn't answer, grabbing the keys from him before pausing.

"Do you have any keys to the office?" Naru asked after a brief pause. Koujo regarded him cautiously again.

"No, you know I don't have any keys; I use yours or the one under the plant, why?" Naru waved his caution away.

"I was just making sure you hadn't misplaced the one under the plant, I'll see you in a couple of hours," Naru exited his office before glancing at Mai. She was glaring sleepily at the mountain of file work in front of her.

Naru wouldn't be able to get the keys without her noticing. If Koujo heard her asking what he was doing he would surely figure something was up and would demand to know what it was.

"Mai, would you be able to make me a quick tea before I leave?" Mai jolted, staring up at her boss before nodding, bleary eyed. He almost rolled his eyes when she stumbled over her own feet as she walked past him. When she was safely far enough away he quickly grabbed the key from under the pot plant in the meeting area.

He glanced back at her, wondering if he should wait for the tea before shaking his head. Quickly leaving the room he shut the door, using his own key he locked the door and walked as fast as he could to his car, ignoring the twisting of the door handle.

()()()()()

The moment that Mai heard the door slam she frowned, her bleary mind taking a few seconds until she realised that Naru had just left. _'Why the hell would he ask for tea and then not take it?' _she fumed. The 22 year old had grown up quite a deal, but when it came to her boss he still pushed all the wrong buttons he used to.

Mai walked to the office door, planning on yelling at him for just leaving, as she twists the door knob she paused completely. It was…_locked_? Suddenly awake Mai tries twisting it more forcefully, but the door still wouldn't budge. Groaning, but not yet completely panicking, she looks under the pot plant and then, again, groans. There was no key.

Mai hurriedly enters Lin-san's office without knocking, the man looking up from the book he was reading with a frown. Mai always knocked. He quickly took notice of her fidgeting and snapper his book shut, turning to stare at the woman.

"What's wrong?" Mai rubbed the back of her neck.

"You wouldn't happen to have a key, would you?" Lin-san frowned.

"For the front door?" Mai nodded.

"No, why?"

Mai didn't answer his question, instead responding "Well, um, is there another way to open that door once it's been locked from the outside?" Lin-san's eyes suddenly widened and he groaned loudly.

"What the hell has he done now?" Lin-san stood, walking out to the door and jiggling it, just as Mai had done. Mai watched as he headed to the pot plant, after seeing that there was no key he slammed it down and stared at the ground angrily, still crouching.

"Um, Lin-san?" she tried quietly.

Mai liked the older man, but sometimes she was still wary of him. He was intimidating and kind of frightening, yet he was also kind at times and sarcastically funny also. He also protected her whenever they were on cases.

"Naru's locked us in here, probably for the night," Lin-san finally stood, running a hand through his hair, pulling that black fringe away from his eyes momentarily. Mai vaguely noticed just how much of a dark brown his eyes actually were.

"Wh-what? Why?" Mai cried, not entirely sure whether she should thank her boss for this or hide in Naru's office for the rest of the night.

"I don't know, he wouldn't have thought of this alone though," Lin-san thought for a moment.

"Yasu did come by today," Mai thought as well and then Lin-san sighed.

"When?" Mai bit her lip, looking at the clock. It was almost seven.

"Around three, he was in there for about an hour and left just after four, I think…what do you think?" Mai looked back from the clock and looked at Lin-san who shrugged, pulling his tie off and going to sit on the couch.

"I think it's going to be a long night," he commented and Mai bit her lip before going to sit on the opposite couch.

"Why do you think he'd do this?" Mai was kind of distracted by the suddenly domestic Lin-san. After pulling his tie off he'd undone a couple of buttons and Mai noted that she'd never seen him look so relaxed.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it was probably a bet between him and Yasuhara about something, they've been betting an awful lot lately," Mai blushed, knowing simply because she'd been in on a bet about Bou-san and Ayako getting together.

"What about your cell phone? We could call Bou-san, John or Ayako; they could get us out, couldn't they?" Lin-san shook his head, Mai's hope suddenly depleting.

"Unless they have a key they won't be able to open the door. It seems pointless to break it down if Naru is just going to be coming back in the morning. He may leave early for a bet, but he wouldn't miss a day of work," Mai agreed with that.

"I'll just go make us some tea and sandwiches then, is that okay? We don't really have anything else to eat," Lin-san smiled at her and nodded, Mai stood, hurriedly heading into the kitchen.

When she was gone Lin-san's head fell back and he groaned, hands covering his face.

"What the hell are you planning, Naru?"

()()()()()()

"Mai, are you okay?" Mai had been standing at the window, staring out at the falling snow for the last hour. Lin-san had been trying to read, but it seemed he was too restless to.

"Oh, um, yes, yes I'm okay," her eyes wouldn't meet his, her cheeks reddened further than they had been already and Lin-san smirked.

"Come sit down, you'll get a chill so close to the window," Mai hesitated, her steps shaky as she sat beside him, where he patted.

"Let's talk," he offered, placing his book on the table and turning to face her.

"About what?" Lin-san shrugged.

"I don't know; we've never really gotten to know each other, have we?"

"No, I guess not," Mai bit her lip "do you have any family, Lin-san?" he nodded, though an almost haunted look entered his eyes. Mai knew the look well. It was the same look she got when she thought of her family.

"I have a niece," Mai jolted, realising the fact that that must've meant he'd had a brother or sister.

Lin-san noticed and looked down at her with a sad smile, "when I was fifteen my family's house burnt down, my older sister, at the time, had been 24, her along with my parents never managed to get out of the fire. Thankfully I had grabbed my niece, who'd been two at the time, and escaped," Mai felt bad for him, from her own experience she knew for a fact that there was nothing she could say and instead gripped his hand.

Mai vaguely thought that he'd pull away, not wanting her touch; he shocked her as he turned his hand around and held hers back.

"My niece, Meili, is 18 years old now…that makes me feel old, actually," Lin-san chuckled and Mai followed but shook her head.

"I doubt it, how old are you now anyway?" Mai asked, he couldn't be over the age of 31.

"I'm 30," he looked down at her, as if expecting shock but instead nodded.

"That's not old at all, I'd think that was a nice age," Lin-san smiled at her.

"I suppose it is," he continued to look at her, smirking as her blush deepened, "call me Koujo, will you?" Mai looked up in shock.

"What?" she gasped.

"If I can call you Mai you should be able to call me Koujo, it's only fair," blushing, Mai nodded her head.

"So, there is something I've been wondering, actually," he honestly just wanted to see her squirm, he thought it was highly amusing.

"What's that?" she was already squirming and he tried not to chuckle.

"Do you still like Naru?" her mouth popped open in shock before her nose scrunched up in almost badly repressed disgust.

"No, in absolutely no way do I still like him, other than as an extremely annoying brother you constantly want to punch in the face," mixed with the face and her words Lin-san tilted his head back and laughed out loud, surprising Mai.

She'd heard him laugh over the years, but she had never outright been the cause, other than the Urado case.

"He has that reaction on people," Lin-san, Koujo, was still chuckling and when he glanced down at Mai his head tilted to the side, seeing the shocked, bright red faced, woman.

"What?" he was almost acting self-conscious now, confused as to why she was smiling at him like that.

"You have a really nice laugh," Mai grinned as his cheeks turned a light pink colour.

"Whatever," he muttered, looking down at his lap.

"You're blushing!" Mai giggled, Lin-san frowned, and glancing at her before a smirk pulled up his lips.

"It's not like you don't; it's incredibly easy to make you blush," he commented, watching as she then frowned.

"No, it's not!" she protested. Koujo chuckled.

"Is that a bet?" he challenged and despite knowing that she would lose, Mai nodded determinedly.

"I bet that you can't make me blush!" and all of a sudden he'd bent down quickly, Mai gasped in shock as his face neared hers, her cheeks slowly turning into a darker red the closer he came, until he was an inch from her.

"I like you, Mai" the woman's eyes widened considerably and she gasped, her entire face now red as it crept up her neck. His face never moved back and her heart thrummed quickly in her chest.

"I win," he then chuckled.

"Th-that's not fair!" she pouted, feeling breathless as she bit her lip through a frown, his face never moving away.

"I never said I would be," and then he moved forward, closing the distance between their lips. Mai didn't respond for a moment, shock clouding her system before the hand that she'd still been holding let go to tangle into her hair. It was then that her eyes fluttered shut and she kissed back.

He'd never realise just how long she'd waited for this to happen.

When they pulled away both were blushing and he grinned at her. She yawned, suddenly tired again. He chuckled, pulling her against him she leant into his side.

"Go to sleep, Mai," she nodded, her eyes slowly slipping shut.

"You do realise we have to get them back?" Koujo smirked.

"Oh, we will, in the morning," Mai nodded, a small smile on her face as she finally fell asleep.

Lin-san glanced down, pushing her long brown hair from her face, a small blush still on her cheeks and smiling in response to hers.

She'd never realise just how long he'd waited for this to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter! Enjoy, and again I don't own Ghost Hunt! **

**Review if you could as well! Each review just helps me in the future :D**

"Mai, wake up," Koujo nudged Mai who was still asleep, leaning on him and tucked under his arm. She blushed when she remembered the night and slowly sat up, though she didn't move from under his arm.

"They're going to be here soon, Naru just called, he tried to apologise but I hung up on him. I heard Yasuhara in the car so everything's going as planned," Mai grinned and nodded before sighing and collapsing back against him.

"God, I'm so tired," she whined and he chuckled.

"You look cute waking up," she yelped, covering her face with her hands at his 'compliment'. She was sure she looked like a bleary eyed sloth.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she whined before they heard the lock in the door. They both looked up, glaring at Yasu and Naru who walked in happily.

"So, are you two together or not?" Mai's mouth popped open.

"That's what this is about?" she gaped and Naru rolled his eyes as Yasu smirked.

"Of course, so are you?" he persisted and Mai huffed angrily at him. Koujo grabbed her hand, squeezing it and reminding her of the plan. She pretended to no longer be annoyed, sitting back and sighing.

"Yes, and that's the only reason I'm not annoyed at you!" Yasu cheered, holding his hand out to Naru who, once getting over his shock, slapped the money into his hand.

"Naru, I would like my keys back," Koujo stared at Naru with a poker face. Naru was shocked he wasn't getting punched, but he supposed that getting with Mai had made him lighten up.

"Here," Naru chucked his car keys at him before heading over to the pot plant.

"Uh huh, I would like that key as well!" Koujo demanded, shocking Naru.

"Why?" Koujo just gave him a stupid look and Naru sighed, chucking that key to him as well.

"Good. Sit down, we need to have a little talk," Lin-san demanded. Yasu and Naru glanced at each other worriedly, sitting on the couch opposite Koujo and Mai, placing their things on the table. Mai and Koujo glanced at each other, keeping a straight face as they stood, acting calm, and walking towards the two nervous men sitting on the couch.

"Now!" Koujo and Mai grabbed Naru's keys and their phones, Mai's and Koujo's bags already near the door and sprinted out. Koujo locked the door behind them before smirking. Ignoring the two men who were now pounding on the door.

"Have fun, you two!" Mai called back, grabbing the hand that Koujo held out before they headed down to the car, intent on stopping in somewhere for breakfast.

"Serves them right." Koujo chuckled.

()()()()()()()

"This is your entire fault!" Naru seethed, sitting angrily on the couch once he realised just what his guardian had done. Taking their keys, phones and locking the door; he wouldn't admit that he deserved this.

"It is not my fault, you agreed to the bet!" Yasuhara checked the windows, but unless they wanted to jump from the second story it wouldn't help much.

"You manipulated me into it!" Naru snapped.

"Hey, at least you found out that Mai doesn't actually like you anymore, isn't that a relief?" Naru slowly relaxed, nodding his head at least.

"Who would have thought Koujo, though?" even Naru and his incredible ego had never thought of this outcome.

"Me," Yasu said simply as he sat across from Naru.

"Shut up," Naru snapped.

"We're going to be here for a while, we might as well find something to do," Yasu offered but Naru just ignored him. Naru stood up.

"Do Mai's work, I'll be doing my own, I'm not closing today because of your stupid prank!" Naru snapped before he entered his own office. He wanted tea, but he wasn't sure just what Yasu would do to it. With abated breath, Naru realised he'd have to go a day without tea.

Four hours later Naru had finished and was realising just how annoying this bet was, by now he'd realised it was partly his fault, though he wouldn't admit it.

With a knock on the door Yasu walked in with a smirk.

"Done," he said simply and Naru nodded, staring up at the ceiling.

"Let's play a game or something," Yasu offered and Naru raised an eyebrow.

"How old are you, 15?" Naru mocked and Yasu grinned.

"No, although I have the mind of one yet the stamina of a fit, healthy male," he winked in Naru's direction, wondering just what the reaction would be. He wasn't disappointed.

Naru's cheeks reddened slightly and his mouth popped open in shock. He wasn't usually caught off guard and Yasu wished for a camera.

"Now let's play!" he grabbed Naru's hand and dragged him to the couch, pushing him forcefully down into one Yasu walked to the other, staring at the male with a wicked smirk.

"What would you like to play, little one?" Naru raised an eyebrow at his creepy tone of voice.

"I'm the same age as you," he pointed out and Yasu chuckled.

"Yeah, but I'm taller, now chose a game or I'll chose for you," he threatened.

"I don't know, I haven't played any games in years," Naru protested and Yasu thought.

"How about truth or dare?" Naru shook his head vehemently.

"No. No dare's, I'll end up being naked and having to run up and down the street in the snow." Yasu chuckled, his eyes glazed as if imagining that.

"Just truth then, since the rest of the games I have need alcohol," Naru rolled his eyes, though he wasn't surprised.

"Who starts?" Naru asked grumpily.

"I will," Yasu thought for a long time, Naru getting grumpier and grumpier.

()()()()()()()

Two hours later they were both getting bored, neither was sure just how they were still thinking of question, but it had gotten almost too hard.

"I can't think of anything!" Naru yelled, throwing his arms up.

Yasu groaned, "Neither can I," the game had soon progressed to anyone who had a question will ask, instead of just taking turns, and it wasn't necessarily truth anymore, just answering questions.

"So, how long do you think Mai and Koujo will last?" Yasu asked.

"I don't know, I suppose they're good for each other. Mai needs somebody serious and Koujo needs somebody fun," Yasu nodded in agreement.

"True," he paused as his stomach rumbled for food "Naru," he whined "I'm hungry!"

"Then make something to eat!" Naru snapped and Yasu pouted but stood, heading into the kitchen.

"Make me something while you're in there!" Naru yelled back, no longer caring if Yasu did something to it.

After fifteen minutes Naru frowned in confusion, wondering what was taking the boy so long, and standing as he headed into the kitchen. He paused in the doorway.

"Well, isn't that domestic," Naru chuckled slightly, finding Yasu cleaning the bench with a rag as the water boiled for the kettle. Yasu turned back around with a wink.

"You're thinking of me in an apron and nothing else, aren't you?" Yasu's smirk widened when he saw another blush lighten Naru's face as his mouth fell open.

"Wh-what! No way!" Yasu almost found it funny how Naru had lowered his guard around him. He supposed that he was just able to push those buttons in Naru.

"I have another truth question," Yasu stepped closer to the shorter male with that wicked smirk on his face.

"About what?" Naru asked cautiously, eyes nervously trailing up the man's body.

"Are you gay?" Naru suddenly began to choke, coughing violently as he looked at the prankster's face.

"You're," he paused to take in a breath "you're insane!" he continued, spinning around quickly as he sat back on the couch, grabbing his book and not reading the words.

"Oh, come on, you can tell me!" Yasu whined, plopping beside Naru who ignored him and the blush trying to reach his face.

"Naru," Yasu grabbed the book and chucked it on the other couch, grabbing Naru's arm to keep him next to him, face suddenly serious "you know you can tell me."

If it hadn't had been for the serious look, the one that showed he wouldn't judge, Naru wouldn't have answered "not gay…bisexual…I think," Naru muttered, looking back down at his hands as his cheeks went a bright red.

"You think?" Yasu didn't laugh or judge, which Naru was seriously thankful for. This wasn't something he had ever told anybody.

"I've never really been able to test the theory, now have I?" he snapped defensively, pulling his arm out of Yasu's and standing, about to walk away before Yasu pulled him back. Naru hit the couch hard, not having expected it.

He wasn't expecting the lips on his even more. His eyes were wide with shock, not responding as he didn't entirely know what to do. Yasu pulled away, smirking at Naru with a small blush on his own cheeks.

"What the hell was that?" Naru snapped, completely confused. As far as he knew, Yasu wasn't gay.

"For a guy who knows everything you sure don't know anything at all, now shut up and test your theory." Yasu grinned, leaning forward again until his lips again pressed against a less shocked narcissist's.

Naru closed his eyes, slowly returning the kiss. He realised that while Yasu's lips were soft, they were rougher than any girls he'd kissed before, and he also seemed more sure and controlled. Naru realised he liked it.

They continued to kiss until Yasu pulled away, a smirk on his lips.

"So I'm guessing your theory is correct, huh?" Naru rolled his eyes, glaring at the male before he reached up and pressed his lips again to his. He wasn't about to stop now.

()()()()()()()()()

"I wonder if they've killed each other yet," Mai smirked as they arrived at work the next morning.

Koujo simply chuckled as Mai unlocked the door entering, being quiet in case the two men were still asleep. She paused in the doorway, confusion on her face.

"What the?" Mai whispered, bending don to pick up the black shirt on the floor.

"Holy shit," Mai looked up at Lin-san, shocked as he never swore. He'd walked past her and stood just in the doorway, blocking her view.

Following behind him she completely paused as well, her mouth dropping open. On one couch sat Naru and Yasu, cuddled up to each other and both shirtless, though thankfully wearing pants.

Mai's head tilted to the side, "hmm, Yasu's more cut than I would've thought," at Koujo's glare she chuckled, grabbing his hand.

"Don't worry, everything makes so much more sense now," she began to giggle, staring at them. This woke both the boys on the couch up who jolted. Shock spread across their faces, as well as a bright blush as Mai giggled some more.

"You guys are so cute together!" Mai yelled. Naru glared at her in embarrassment before pausing as Yasu threw his arm over Naru's shoulder.

"True, but I'm cuter," Yasu smirked.

"That's just because I'm sexier," Naru teased with a straight face. Mai's hand slapped over her mouth, now desperately trying not to laugh out loud. Koujo was still too shocked to truly do anything.

Naru squirmed as Yasu's eyes travelled up his bare chest "I'll give you that, and," the conversation was then lost to the two observers as Yasu bent down to whisper something in Naru's ear. By the sudden blush on his face it definitely wasn't innocent.

"Oh my gosh, Naru's a bottom!" at Mai's sudden exclamation and laugh Naru turned to glare at them both.

"You both have the day off, now go away!" Naru snapped and Koujo winked at the two men.

"You two behave," he teased before pulling a still laughing Mai out of the office.

"What's so funny?" Koujo asked as she continued giggling, wiping away tears of laughter.

"It makes so much sense as to why Naru never accepted Masako or my advances, now!" they continued to laugh.

"Maybe Yasu will actually remove the pole that's been up Naru's ass for the last seven years," Mai giggled.

Koujo scoffed "he's going to have to if he plans on sticking something else up there." Mai's eyes widened in shock, as did Koujo's at his own words, before she broke down into laughter again.

Koujo chuckled, staring down at the girl he loved. He knew for a fact that, despite the jokes, Naru deserved all the happiness he could get, as did Yasu and Mai. They all deserved to be happy, and maybe now they could be.


End file.
